


Sparring

by The_Playground_of_Alcor



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 15:38:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17206124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Playground_of_Alcor/pseuds/The_Playground_of_Alcor
Summary: Grog and Keyleth head out to the woods to do some sparring. Things go a smidgen further, though...





	Sparring

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aunt_zelda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aunt_zelda/gifts).



**_“COME ON, HIT ME!!”_** Grog bellowed at the top of his lungs, bracing himself as he faced off against the saber-toothed tiger. The big white cat let out a long, low grow at the Goliath, body low to the ground and shoulders visible as she stalked around him.

The woods surrounding Whitestone made for the perfect sparring grounds. Keyleth had been the one to suggest that use to Grog, who eagerly leapt at the chance for a decent scrap. So far, he’d held his own, forcing her into this, her last Wild Shape. She’d more than repaid him for any blows landed, though, and he was closer to calling it than he liked to admit.

Suddenly, Kiki the Minxie launched herself at him, roaring as she pounced, driving him to the ground. He laid into her, swinging blow after blow into her back, finally pulling her from her Minxie form and back into the Keyleth he knew. That didn’t mean the fight was over, though, as she managed to slip out from his grasp and danced back several steps.

The pair stood still for a moment, breathing heavily as they watched the other, each waiting for the other to make a move.

Grog frowned slightly. Something about how Keyleth looked at him seemed… different. More wild, somehow.

Before he had much of a chance to consider what that meant, she moved, suddenly casting some kind of spell at him. He braced himself, ready for whatever came at him. Or, so he thought.

From the ground around him, vines suddenly burst out, lashing themselves around his arms and legs and yanking him backwards onto the ground. He grunted in surprise, his hand reflexively dropping his weapon as he was pulled flat on his back. Grunting with exertion, he struggled against the vines hold, but to no avail. Eventually, he began to still, his Rage finally leaving him exhausted. Looking up, he saw Keyleth standing a short distance away, calmer, but still with the air of true wildness about her.

“All right,” He said, his voice still booming despite his tiredness. “All right, I give, you win. Pretty good trick there. _Kinda_ cheatin’, but still, not bad. Can, uh… Can I get up now?”

Keyleth didn’t say a word as she approached, eyes that locked onto his showing a different kind of fire, one that Grog might have recognized, had they not been in the face of his friend.

“Um… Keyleth?” He asked, starting to get a little concerned. “Keyleth, are you in there? _Kiki?_ ” His voice started to raise as she neared him. Stepping over the vines that held his legs, she straddled the Goliath, coming down to sit atop his stomach and put her hands on his chest.

She stared into his eyes for a moment longer, then without warning, dropped down and planted her lips to his in a deep and passionate kiss. Grog’s eyes widened in shock. He’d never expected this kind of thing from Keyleth.

The longer it went on, the more he felt himself responding to it, giving in to it. She was a _very_ good kisser, it turned out. His mind started wandering, wondering what else she might be good at...

Eventually, she came up for air, leaning back and sitting up straighter atop him, breathing even heavier now. She leaned back, sliding back down his stomach, and inadvertently running into the evidence of her attentions to him. Reaching back and grasping his hardness, she smiled, and with hardly a moment’s hesitation, she began almost frantically pulling off her clothes, apparently desperate to be rid of them.

“Uh, Keyleth, wait, hold on, what’re you doin’?” Grog asked, feeling conflicted about this. On the one hand, this was his friend, his fellow party member, someone who’d fought by his side in Hell and against dragons and a would-be god! “Come on, why d’ya think you wanna do this, huh? We both know you’re gonna regret it in the morning, now come on, let’s just go back to the castle, get a nice, hot bath… _Separately,_ of course! _Separate_ baths! Come on, just think about this for a second, d’ya really want to do this? I mean…”

He trailed off sharply as Keyleth finally removed her upper clothes, baring her wonderful, beautiful chest to him. She grinned as he quieted. “I can’t believe I’m saying this, but Grog? You think too much. Just go with it, and _Fuck Me_.” She said, voice heavy with lust and need, which finally broke down his last remaining barriers of self-control.

A deep grin slowly spread across his face. “Ok, fine. You wanna get fucked? Just get these vines off’a me, and I’ll give ya a proper fucking.”

Keyleth grinned back and waved her hand, letting the vines wither and crumble in a moment. As soon as they did, Grog sprang up, hauling Keyleth into his arms and slammed her up against a tree, kissing her even deeper than she had a moment earlier. His hands immediately went to her chest, groping and fondling her breasts eagerly. Her hands continued their previous task, unfastening the remainder of her clothes and shoving them off until she was fully bared before him, only the antlered circlet remaining.

Grog broke off the kiss, taking half a step back to admire her naked form as he removed his own clothes. Those clothes found their way to the ground much quicker, baring his erect member to her, eliciting a sharp gasp.

“Oh, sweet Pelor, Doty's drawing really was accurate…” Keyleth said softly, putting a hand on her chest as a blush reddened her face deeply.

Grog looked down at himself, suddenly self-conscious. “Is that… That’s a good thing, yeah? I mean, I ain’t ever had any complaints, but y’know… It’s kinda different when I actually, like, _know_ the girl, I guess.”

Keyleth smiled at his concern, reaching out to grasp it. She couldn’t begin to think clearly enough to think of actual measurements, but she could barely wrap her hand around it. “Oh, Grog, sweetie, you’ve got absolutely _nothing_ to worry about. That is one hell of a... Of a cock.” The word felt unfamilar in her mouth, at least in this context, but she seemed to be warming up to it.

Grog grinned, confidence returning. “I mean, yeah, course not, wasn’t worried a bit. So, um… You, uh, you still wanna…?”

Keyleth grasped his hips with both hands, pulling him closer to her, looking up at him as the wildness returned to her expression. “Oh, more than ever. Now, come on, you said you were going to fuck me, didn’t you?”

Grog grinned, then suddenly grabbed her by the waist, hoisting her up to be face to face with him, situating himself so his dick was directly under her. “Right, you asked for it.”

With that, he slowly lowered her onto it, letting her guide it into her folds. As it pushed further in, she let out a series of sharp gasps and groans. As she hung on to him with her arms around his neck, she could feel it filling her up, and then some, it felt like. Partway down, Grog started gently rocking his hips, thrusting lightly into her, and pushing a little deeper each time.

Finally, Keyleth felt herself meet with his base, and she let out a deeply self-satisfied groan. She almost hadn’t thought she’d be able to take it all, but here she rested, entirely full of his flesh. All the while, Grog continued lightly thrusting, just enough to keep moving. After a few moments of getting used to the sensation, she nodded to Grog, letting him continue to the next stage.

Grog grinned, lowering his head to give her another deep kiss as he started properly fucking her. Holding her by the waist, he started lifting her up at the same time as he pulled his hips back, and bringing her back down as he thrust up into her.

 _"Oh, gooooooods!!”_ Keyleth cried as the thrusts picked up their pace, holding Grog even tighter than before. She’d read stories (the kind nobody would have thought she read) where the leading lady claimed she could feel her insides being rearranged. She’d always thought it was an exaggeration, but now, she was starting to think there might be some mote of truth to the phrase.

Her senses felt like they were in a state of hyperactivity. She felt the rough bark of the tree scraping against her back. She felt the breeze kick up among the trees, cooling her as she was bounced up and down. She could feel Grog’s sweat-covered chest against her, her stiffened nipples rubbing up and down his abs. She felt his heavy breath on her hair as he huffed and groaned against her. She felt his massive hands, tight around her waist, as they guided her, almost feeling as though he were just using her. More than anything else, though, she felt her own arousal, rising far faster inside her than she’d ever felt it before. She knew what was coming, but she was surprised it, or she, was coming so soon!

Even as she thought of it, she felt herself cresting that wave, and with a loud cry, she came tightening against his cock, and digging her fingers into his back. To her surprise, he didn’t slow down and let her orgasm run its course, but continued thrusting-- No, _pounding_ into her. As she continued to cum, more than she had before, she could feel the next orgasm starting to arise, and she started to realize what he meant when he’d mentioned ‘a proper fucking’.

Their coupling continued for some hours, the day gradually turning to night as they fucked their way around the small clearing. Keyleth lost track of how many times she’d cum, though she remembered the times when he’d joined her in a shared orgasm as the most incredible. Finally, they lay on a Druidcrafted bed of wildflowers, using her Mantle of The Tempest as a makeshift blanket as they watched the sun slowly set and the stars emerge. The pair lay still, Keyleth resting in Grog’s arms, cooling off after their activity, both eminently satisfied.

Keyleth was the first to speak. “Hey, Grog?” She asked, a note of hesitation entering her voice. “Did you… I mean, did… Did I, like… _pressure_  you into that? Like, did you really mean it at first, when you tried to stop me?” She pushed herself up, using a corner of the Mantle to cover herself as she looked at Grog. “Cause, if you did, I am so sorry, I don’t know what came over me, I just…”

Grog’s deep chuckle cut her off, and he shook his head. “Nah, ya didn’t! I just, y’know… Didn’t want nothin’ between us to change, right? Like, you’re still my friend, ain’tcha? Didn’t wanna risk losing that, s’too important to lose.”

Keyleth smiled, tearing up slightly at the sentiment. Dropping the cloak, she wrapped her arms around his neck again in a hug. “Oh, Grog. Don’t ever change, please. And yes, we’re still friends, because you’re absolutely right, it’s way too important to lose.”

She stayed like that for a moment, letting the silence extend before continuing. “But, I mean… Just ‘cause we’re good friends doesn’t mean we can’t do something like this, right? Like, friends can fuck, right?”

Grog nodded enthusiastically at that. “Yeah, I was _really_ hoping you were gonna say that, cause my li’l buddy’s kinda waking up again, and I was kinda wondering if, maybe, y’know…”

Keyleth laughed, resting her head against his shoulder and nodding. “Yes, Grog,I think I can, ‘y’know’...” She said as her hand slipped under the cloak and she planted a kiss on his cheek.


End file.
